


The Sun sets on Yesterday

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fast forward 2 years, Graduation, Rina-chan board cry, slight angst kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: Rina thinks back on what's been the most important to her in these last three years.
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Tennouji Rina
Kudos: 10





	The Sun sets on Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Shioneso is coming out and I have preordered it. I had nothing else to put in the notes so that's it.

Everything started here. Compared to what came after, my time in Nijigasaki felt like a miracle. A gift I’m underserving of but enjoy to its fullest extent. And yet… I grip the diploma case tightly. Today is when that miracle finally comes to an end. Those three years flew by in no time. Spending them as an idol with everybody… I couldn’t ask for more. I truly am grateful for my time here and for everybody I met.

“Oi, Rinako, why are you looking so down!” The impact of Kasumi’s hand on my back nearly winds me but I’ve learned to cushion that blow just a bit. Luckily Kasumi loves loudly announcing her entrance into a conversation.

“Kasumi-chan…”

Kasumi smirks and holds her diploma high above her. “Today we’re supposed to be celebrating! We’re finally out of high school, you know!”

Sure she says that, but just yesterday we all cried together… I refrain from bringing that up though. “Mm.” I hold my diploma under my arm and bring up the Rina-chan board with a bright smile. “Rina-chan board, excited!”

“That’s the spirit! Anyways, I was thinking we could all get together at Kasumin’s house later. Shizuko already gave the greenlight. What about you?”

I try to discreetly look past her, but if the smug look that settles on her face is any indication, she notices. A bit of heat rises to my cheeks and I wonder if it shows. “I…” It’s not that I don’t want to go to her house, but, well, ignoring the fact that Kasumi and Shizuku are dating which would inevitably lead to just a bit of third wheeling, I…

Kasumi pats my head, making me look up. “It’s alright, Rinako! That’s just in case, y’know! Let’s just say that the offer stands if you don’t have plans tonight. Anyways, I’m gonna go find Shizuko. I’ll see you later, Rinako!” So she says but she leans down and whispers, “Kasumin is sure she’ll show up,” before running off.

“Eh?”

All I can think is of course she noticed. Somehow Kasumi became the perceptive one in the time our senpai graduated. Speaking of senpai though… I once again glance in both directions. A lot of students still linger around, either giving their tearful goodbyes or making plans for last-minute graduation parties. But I don’t see her. Even in a crowd, I can spot her immediately. Which means… she couldn’t show.

As time passes, the crowd slowly thins out. The sun has long since begun its descent towards the horizon. And then I feel it. A small drop. And then more. Before I can even properly begin the sprint back towards the school, the sky begins its cruel crying. In a desperate attempt to at least save the Rina-chan board, I head back in. Just a few hours ago I was thinking about how I’d never come back here and suddenly the rain’s forced me back. Maybe I’m not allowed to leave yet.

If I’m going to be stuck in the school, I at least know where I’ll go. My footsteps echo loudly in the empty halls as I walk the familiar path. Over the years it became second nature to come to this room. Even after our idol activities slowed a bit when it was just the three of us left, I would always come to this room. But I don’t entre. It feels like it would be wrong for me to. I already said my goodbyes to this place with Shizuku and Kasumi. Entering now wouldn’t be fair to them. So I stare at the empty room for a bit before sliding the door closed. This… shouldn’t be the last place I come to in the school. Once again, I begin a familiar trek, albeit less so. This particular path became familiar in my second year, when a certain someone began to frequent this room. I pause outside it. The music room… Well, one of them. I slide open the door only to be greeted by a relatively empty room. Well, of course, everybody went to celebrate.

My eyes drift to the reason this room became so familiar. No dust had settled on the piano, so it must still see some use. Though when I think about it, I never saw anybody but her play it after school. I walk over, running a finger along the top before sitting in front of it. This spot also became familiar. How many times did I sit here my second year listening to the music she created? I press a key and listen as the sound bounces around the room before fading away.

A beeping from my cellphone makes me jump. In the otherwise quiet room, it sound way too loud. I check it, wondering if… A text from Ai. Apparently, she’s busy today but wanted to congratulate me on graduating. She still wants to get together to do something, maybe with “everybody.” That would be nice… I send her back as much and she says she’ll do her best. A heavy doubt fills me. An unfounded one, surely. A doubt of if she would be there. A doubting of myself on how I could speak to her. After she became busy with university, I didn’t want to bother her. And so, I messaged her less and less. But now… I press down another key. I want to see you…

“Yuu-san…”

A chill travels down my spine and I turn towards the window. The rain had picked up, thick enough to obscure my vision of the outside. If it’s like this… I take out my phone, debating on bothering Kasumi or Shizuku to bring me an umbrella. But as I turn it on, the music room door slams open, almost making me fall out of the seat.

“Haa… Haa… Rina… chan…” I almost don’t believe it and have to double take to make sure I’m not hallucinating. But sure enough, Yuu stands in the doorway, soaked to the bone and clearly out of breath. Just how far did she run? “I’m sorry… I’m late…”

“Yuu-san…”

She takes a moment to catch her breath. “Ahhh! That’s better! Sorry, I got kept behind by a teacher, so I ended up missing the train and ran all the way, ahaha.” Yuu really… is here… I must have stared for too long because Yuu gives me a weird look before walking over. She leans against the window and looks around the room. “This room really brings back memories, huh? I used to come here all the time to play! Back then, you were my only audience member.” Yuu looks down at me, a bright smile flashing in stark contrast to the weather behind her. “Those days, I was really happy you were there with me.”

I freeze up for a second before awkwardly shuffling through my things for the Rina-chan board. “M-Me too…!” I raise the Rina-chan board up. “Yuu-san made those days… very special. I wanted… to spend even more time with Yuu-san… This last year… I wanted to talk to you… more…” Yuu tugs at the Rina-chan board. I want to keep it covering my face, but I let it go.

“Rina-chan… Just like I thought, this page really doesn’t match up right now…” The face in question has sparkling eyes. Well, I didn’t exactly check the Rina-chan board’s face this time, so that’s my bad. But what does…? Yuu suddenly leans closer, running her thumb along my face. “Don’t cry, Rina-chan…”

Crying? I am? I… “Yuu… san… I… I’m sorry…” I wonder how much feeling is showing on my face right now. Tears stream down my cheeks and my voice cracks but it still sounds empty. Can these feelings really reach Yuu without the Rina-chan board? “I wanted to talk to you more… I wanted to be by your side… Yuu-san is… Yuu-san is the most important person to me…. But I was… I was the one who pushed you away… Even though...”

Yuu places a hand on my head. The feeling of her gentle strokes, it brings back so many memories. Yuu giggles and leans closer, pulling me against her. Her warmth feels so… sure. So safe. “It’s okay. It’s my fault too. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you were burdening me. But… this time, I’m not going anywhere. As long as you’re fine with it… I’ll stay by your side.”

I’m sure it comes off as pitiful. I must look like a terrified child as I grab Yuu’s sleeve. If I don’t, I feel like she might disappear. Never again. I never want to let her go again. But I know I can’t express that with words. I know if I look at her, I won’t show anything. But I… I just hope, if it’s Yuu, then… I pull away and stare into her eyes which open wide. I hope I’m smiling but I honestly can’t tell. “Yuu-chan, I…” I reach for the Rina-chan board but Yuu pushes it away.

“It’s alright, Rina-chan. I want to look at your face right now.”

“But, it…”

Yuu giggles again and leans in, her forehead resting against mine. “I know. But I think this is fine too. If we can figure out each other’s feelings like this, don’t you think that’s great?”

I swallow but nod. It’s been a very long time since Yuu and I have been this close. It’s kind of embarrassing… But at the same time, it gives credence to her words. Somehow when we’re this close, I feel like everything will be alright. I feel like I don’t need the Rina-chan board. I feel like Yuu can tell how I’m feeling just by looking into my eyes. I wonder… if she can feel this warmth too… If she can tell how I feel about her. Even if not, I feel like… I have all the time in the world to show her.

So I just close my eyes and enjoy the feeling of Yuu.

“Thank you, Yuu-san.”

“Ehe. It’s my pleasure, Rina-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rina is in fact capable of coherent thought, thank you.
> 
> Till next time. Be seeing you.


End file.
